Total Drama Untitled (OC Fic)
by Capgras-Delusion
Summary: As you can see, this is an OC so feel free to add your character(s) :)
1. Chapter 1

I will be accepting 22 OC characters to be in my story; everyone is allowed to make up to two characters or just one if that suits them better. The sign up form thing is written below;

Name:

Age (16-18):

Height:

Weight:

Skin Complexion:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Personality:

History:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexual Orientation:

Relationship Status:

Birth Place:

Birth date:

Anything Else:


	2. Characters so far

Alright, I am pretty happy with all the characters that you guys have posted so far. However, I noticed that most of them are skinny, pale, and female how about some diversity, eh?

**Males: **

Samuel Sage (The Crossover Guardian)

Matthew Harrison (dramageek3)

**^A/N: **My older cousin used to be obsessed with a guy with that name that went to her school lol.

**Females: **

Regina Plank (Desmond)

Valerie Shade (xXDukeVeromaniaXx)

Jinx Thornefall (MyFlawsAreFayetal)

Astrid Louise P. Davenport (somerandomgoober)

Brooke Mckinney ( .hearts.4220)

Jessie Delsol (dramageek3)

Please feel free to post more characters, I will accept them all, the only reason why I didn't except Sarah Lacroux is because Desmond redid her character sheet and renamed her Regina and I like the name Regina better than Sarah, it's more unique and my younger sister is named Sarah and she's a bit bratty sometimes.

Remember, you can post up to two characters.

Thanks for reading


	3. The Start

**Alright guys, I have all the characters I need, please do not be offended if your character gets voted off soon or something.**

**I guess I will start the story now : ) **

"Hello everyone and welcome to another year at Camp Wawanakwa!" I am your host Chris McLean!"

As he was ranting on and on about how cool he is, a boat pulled up with a thin girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes riding in it.

"Looks like we have our first camper." Chris greeted her.

"Yea, I'm Brooke." She said before flipping her hair behind her shoulder and walking towards the end of the dock. Just then, a small dark haired girl rode up and jumped out of the boat before it even reached the dock.

"I am awesome Astrid!" She exclaimed causing Brooke and Chris to both roll their eyes.

Next to come was a pale skinny girl with very colourful hair, she didn't say a word to anyone and she just went to go stand by Brooke.

Next to arrive was a tall pale boy who had his nose buried in a dictionary.

"Omg! A boy! Hi!" Brooke squealed before running up to the boy.

"Hi." The boy said before letting his eyes drift over to Astrid.

"I'm Brooke." Brooke said.

"I'm Samuel." Samuel muttered going back to reading his dictionary.

"Hi everyone! I'm Valerie!" A cheerful looking blue eyed blonde exclaimed walking over to the group.

Just then, the ground started to tremble slighting when a tall girl with highlighted brown hair started making her way to the others. She looked at the other girls and gave them a dirty look before speaking.  
"I'm Regina, I love sports." She said in a surprisingly high pitched voice.

"Everyone just shut up before a whack you!" A short but muscular looking boy said.

"Who are you? I'm Valerie." Valerie said cheerfully.

"I'm Tony Fazio! Grandson of the great Mafia boss John Gotti." Tony said puffing his chest out proudly. Before anyone could say anything, the boat pulled up yet again to reveal a boy wearing mismatched colourful and feminine clothes.

"What the fuck is that?!" Tony exclaimed taking a step back.

"Oh be nice, she might be cool." Valerie said. Meanwhile, the boy started to have an asthma attack while Tony and Valerie were arguing.

"I'm Jack and I'm a boy." Jack said glaring at both of them after he had taken a puff from his inhaler.  
"I am Alistair Blackthorn." A boy with a thick English accent said causing Brooke to turn around.

"He's cute." She said with a giggle.

She couldn't admire him for long because a dark skinned curvy girl stepped up onto the dock followed by a dark skinned guy who was only slightly taller than her.

"We are Aria and Sol." The girl said walking over to the group.

Next to arrive was a brown haired blue eyed girl wearing an I Hate Pineapples shirt.

"I'm Stephanie." She said.

"I'm Griffin and I don't care what any of you think." A tall black haired guy announced giving everyone a glare.

"Aw come on! You think you're so tough but you're not!" Tony shouted out.

"Can it shrimp or you'll be sorry." Griffin threated.

"Shrimp? Who are you calling a shrimp? He's the same size as me." Tony said jerking his thumb over to Sol.

"Leave me out of this." Sol muttered.

Before Tony could reply, the boat yet again pulled up to reveal a boy with golden blond hair and striking green eyes.

"I'm Garret; I have a surprise for you all." Garret said with a smile.

"What is it?" The girls asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Garret said.

"I bet it's his penis." Griffin said with a smirk.

"Come on guys, let's be cool about this." A super tall guy said.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked.

"My name is Zach." He replied with a smile. Next to arrive was a tall guy and a short girl, the girl looked pissed off and the boy looked sad.

"I can't believe I have to spend an entire summer with a loser like you, Matthew." The girl pouted.

"We probably won't even be here all summer, Jessie." He replied.

"You probably won't, I mean how can you do anything with that bum knee of yours?" Jessie retorted.

While they were fighting, the boat pulled up to reveal two very small identical twins with red hair and black eyes.

"Dude they're clones!" Tony exclaimed.

"We're Ara and Ari." The twins said in unison.

"Looks like we have another Owen!" Chris exclaimed when a chubby girl made her way up the dock.

"I'm Amy." She said softly.

"I'm Johnny and I'm Victoriya." Two tan kids who did not seem to be related said.

"That's everyone! Let's go get you situated into your teams." Chris said before leading the campers away.

**A/N: Sorry if this sucked lol. I'm not sure if I got everyone so if I missed your character please tell me.**


End file.
